Je connais ton secret, maman
by F0rtitude
Summary: C'est la vieille de Noël et chez les Grangers, Rose a hâte que minuit arrive, car le Père Noël passera. Et cette année, Rose est résolue à le voir et il semblerait que son vœux puisse se réaliser.


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **J'étais en train d'avancer dans mon histoire principale quand j'eu cette idée de conte de Noël qui j'espère vous réchauffera le coeur pour le temps des fêtes. C'était à la fois drôle et difficile d'écrire les dialogues et le train de penser d'un enfant de 5 ans. J'ai aucun modèle autour de moi, donc j'ai passé un après-midi à écouter des vidéos d'enfants de 5 ans (dont un qui expliquait à sa mère comment il mangeait les carottes et que ce n'était pas pareil que Bugs Bunny, car ce n'était pas du même** _côté_ **. XD ) pour mieux connaître leur niveau de vocabulaire et comment ils** **construisaient** **leurs phrases... J'ai dû ré-écrire la quasi-totalité des dialogues de notre Rose. Et même parfois, je me dis que les phrases sont trop bien formé pour son âge...**

 **Bref, je dirais que ça se passe dans le même univers que _Vieilles connaissances_ , si ça peut vous aider à vous replacer et si ce n'était pas assez évident. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

 **F0rtitude**

* * *

C'était la veille de Noël et cette nuit, à minuit, le Père Noël passera. Il laissera les cadeaux sous le sapin. Mais minuit était seulement dans 4 heures — selon môman quand Rose le lui avait demandé. Et dans 4 heures, c'était quand la petite aiguille de l'horloge allait être tout en haut… mais l'aiguille bougeait vraiment, mais vraiment, vraiment lentement.

« Môman, cria Rose en observant fixement la petite aiguille.

\- Oui, Rosie ? demanda Ginny depuis la cuisine.

\- T'es sûre que l'horloge est pas brisée ? L'aiguille bouge pas.

\- Aussi sûre qu'un citron, ma chérie, répondit-elle en retournant à nettoyer la cuisine et la salle à manger. »

Maintenant que la table était débarrassée et nettoyée, la nourriture restante rangée dans des plats pour plus tard, la bûche de Noël placée sur la plus haute étagère pour éviter que Hugo ou Rose en mangèrent. Il ne restait plus qu'à enchanter la brosse pour laver la vaisselle. Ce que fit Ginny d'un coup de baguette. Enfin fini avec la cuisine, Ginny se dirigea vers Émilie qui patientait dans sa chaise haute et une biscotte. Biscotte qui était devenue pâteuse et qui avait sali complètement les mains du bambin et la tablette à force d'être mise dans la bouche sans être mangée. Avec un linge humide, la poursuiveuse nettoya le tout avant de prendre sa fille et de rejoindre Rose qui observait toujours l'horloge.

« Je la regarde depuis longtemps, dit Rose quand elle entendit sa mère arrivée derrière elle. Elle bouge pas !

\- Pourtant, elle a bougé. Tout à l'heure, il était 20 h 10 et maintenant, il est et quart. »

Rose se retourna vers sa môman, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la lèvre inférieure sortie. C'était la grande aiguille qui avait bougé, pas la petite.

« Il n'y a aucune magie que je peux faire pour accélérer le temps, dit calmement Ginny. Il faudra se montrer patient.

\- Mais c'est loooonng !

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître long, ma chérie, mais — aïe! s'écria môman lorsque Émilie lui tira les cheveux pour essayer de les mettre dans sa bouche. »

Ginny alla jusqu'à la table basse pour ramasser une peluche qu'elle tendit à Émilie. Cette dernière l'attrapa aussitôt et se mit à sucer un des yeux globuleux du mouton. La mère préférait que ça soit le toutou qui se gorgeait de bave plutôt qu'elle et ses cheveux. Ensuite, l'athlète vérifia l'état d'Hugo et des jumelles, celui-ci divertissait ses sœurs avec sa peluche en forme de cacatoès et une histoire rocambolesque dans un jargon incompréhensible. Merveilleux. Comme cela, elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper d'Émilie et de Rose… Surtout de Rose. Dorénavant, qu'Émilie était trop occupée à donner un bain de bave à son mouton. Ginny regarda sa fille aînée qui n'avait pas bougé. Ni même décroiser les bras.

« Si tu t'occupes, tu verras que le temps passera beaucoup plus vite, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. » Ginny connaissait que trop bien cette impatience. La veille de Noël, elle-même, plus jeune, devenait ingérable. Pire que les jumeaux, selon sa mère. Elle était juste contente que sa fille ne partageait pas ce trait avec elle, parce qu'avec cinq enfants… Ce n'était vraiment pas évident. Et Merlin ! Comment avait fait sa mère pour en élever sept !?

Rose traîna des pieds jusqu'au divan en marmonnant à quel point ça serait bien maintenant d'avoir un sort pour avancer le temps. Une fois arrivée, elle posa y la tête et les bras, trop démotivée pour essayer d'y grimper et de s'y installer confortablement. Elle regarda sa môman prendre une jumelle à la fois et les emmener en haut dans leur chambre. Que c'était long ! Que c'était plate ! Rose poussa un long soupir audible. Que le temps était long, ce soir ! En plus, elle avait le droit de se coucher beaucoup tard, car demain était Noël, mais c'était juste plaaaaaaaattte. En plus, maman était enfermée dans son bureau depuis qu'un hibou était arrivé durant le repas et môman lui avait formellement interdit d'aller la déranger. Non, Rose n'aimait pas les hiboux. À chaque fois qu'un hibou arrivait, sa maman disparaissait quelque temps. Ça serait bien un sort pour faire fuir les hiboux… Qu'ils arrêtent de déranger sa maman.

Rose soupira à nouveau. Elle voulait juste que le temps paaasse. Elle voulait voir le Père Noël et ouvrir ses cadeaux. Et il y avait son frère, qui était là, à jouer avec Berny. Rose se demandait s'il savait que les jumelles n'étaient plus là… ou même s'il savait que demain était Noël et que le Père Noël allait venir ce soir. À minuit. Dans 4 heures… Aaaaah… C'était long…

« Allez, viens. On se fait un jeu de mémoire, proposa môman après avoir couché Viviane.

\- Et maman ?! On l'attend pas? demanda Rose relevant la tête de surprise.

\- Elle a bientôt fini, répondit Ginny désolée, d'être porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle. Cela dit, nous avons le temps de faire une partie et tu verras, ça fera passer le temps beaucoup plus rapidement qu'en imitant une baleine échouée.

\- Je veux pas ! Je veux attendre maman, s'exclama Rose. » Puis elle se retourna sur le dos dans sa drôle position afin de se croiser les bras et fixer le plafond. Ginny secoua la tête, mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le découragement. Rosie pouvait se montrer très têtue et décidée, tout comme l'étaient ses parents. C'était de famille fallait croire.

« Hen, Hugo ? T'es partant pour une partie de mémoire avec môman, demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à terre pour être à la bonne hauteur pour la table basse. »

La joueuse des Harpies mélangea les cartes des différentes paires aux icônes magiques, mais elle fut interrompue par son fils qui voulait, lui aussi, s'asseoir sur ses cuisses comme Émilie. Sa manière à lui pour dire : oui, il était partant. Elle l'accueillit joyeusement et se mit à brasser les cartes sur la table pour que Hugo puisse l'aider et les placer. Le tout avec une seule main, car l'autre était trop occupée à tenir son cacatoès.

« Toujours pas intéressée à nous rejoindre, Rosie, demanda môman lorsque la partie était prête. » L'unique réponse de Rose fut de se laisser glisser à terre, au lieu d'être à moitié affalé sur le divan. Tout en gardant les bras résolument croisés. Ginny décida que le mieux était de commencer la partie. Rose allait se rendre compte que ce n'était pas drôle de rester ainsi et finira par les rejoindre.

Hugo commença et obtenue une baguette magique et un vif d'or. N'étant pas des paires, il les retourna. Puis môman joua et tourna un hibou et un hippogriffe. Émilie trouvait son toutou trop intéressant pour porter à attention au jeu. Donc ce fut, à nouveau, au tour de Hugo, il trouva la deuxième carte du vif d'or, il sembla chercher où il l'avait vu, mais finalement se trompa et trouva un crapaud à la place. Oh! Rose se souvenait où était l'autre vif d'or. C'était la carte juste sous celui du crapaud. Rose regarda sa mère. Môman se tenait le menton, essayant, elle aussi, de se rappeler. Finalement môman tourna le dernier vif d'or et trompa pour retrouver la deuxième carte. Cette fois-ci prenant la voisine de droite de celle tant recherchée qui était le deuxième hibou. « Aaaaarrrrhhh….! c'est si siiiiiimple, se dit Rose en gardant le silence. »

Hugo tourna la carte du hibou. Rose savait qu'il aimait bien les hiboux. À chaque fois qu'ils y jouaient, il voulait toujours cette paire... mais il avait oublié l'emplacement de la deuxième carte du hibou… Les cartes, faces cachées, se ressemblaient toutes.

« Elle est là, dit Rose en pointant une carte. » Hugo regarda sa sœur, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. « Elle est là, répéta Rose en touchant la carte. » Hugo lâcha sa carte qu'il était sur le point de retourner pour toucher celle que sa sœur indiquait. « C'est le hibou, indiqua Rose, sûre d'elle. » Cette fois-ci, Hugo secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ce n'était pas là qu'il s'en souvenait, donc il prit une autre qui était finalement le magicobus.

Rose soupira, elle retourna correctement les deux cartes du hibou, même si elle ne les aimait pas. Et puisqu'elle avait une paire correcte, elle pouvait retourner une autre paire. Et c'était ce qu'elle fit avec le vif d'or. Sauf que c'était les seules deux paires qu'elle connaissait… Elle tourna une autre carte au hasard qui était un galion et un crapaud. Rose sourit. Elle avait vu l'autre carte. Il fallait juste se croiser les doigts que môman et Hugo ne s'en se souvinssent pas. Et les deux se trompèrent au grand plaisir de Rose qui pouvait aller récupérer facilement une troisième paire.

Ginny sourit. Voilà ! Le tour était joué. Sa fille avait fini de bouder et s'amusait enfin. Ginny connaissait l'emplacement des paires que sa fille avait prises, mais fit semblant de se tromper pour que ça réveille le côté compétitif de sa fille, au point que cette dernière ne puisse plus s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel. Rose était un bon adversaire ; elle avait une excellente mémoire. À la troisième partie, Hugo et Ginny formèrent une alliance, même si Hugo ne semblait pas affecté par les défaites. Son plus grand plaisir se trouvait à découvrir les images. Hugo tournait la première carte et elle, la deuxième. Avec leur nouvel arrangement, Ginny devait porter attention si elle ne voulait pas se faire lessiver. Parce qu'elle aussi possédait un côté compétitif et aimait ne pas finir une partie avec une seule paire. N'osant pas s'investir plus dans la partie, car alors, Hugo se retrouvait avec aucune paire et pourrait se sentir rejeté. Du coup, il faudra trouvé une autre activité.

Ginny regarda subtilement l'heure. 20 h 35. Et Rose était trop occupée à jouer pour se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Ce qui était bien. Sauf que Hermione n'avait toujours pas descendu et ça, ça l'agaçait énormément. C'était la veille de Noël. Les problèmes du bureau pouvaient bien attendre 2-3 jours, non ? Ginny aurait aimé monter et lui en glisser quelques mots, sauf que si elle le faisait, cela briserait la dynamique instaurée. Rose retournerait fixer l'horloge en boudant et Hugo partirait s'habillait pour l'extérieur et _irait_ à l'extérieur ou essayera de grimper dans le sapin pour attraper un bonhomme en pain d'épice. D'un autre côté, Émilie était partie pour sa nuit. Elle dormait fermement depuis presque une dizaine de minutes. Lorsque la partie finit, Ginny n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'aller porter Émilie dans son berceau. Elle pourra, en même temps, parler rapidement à Hermione et lui rappeler que le travail n'était pas la seule chose qui avait besoin d'elle. La gryffondor laissa ses deux plus vieux avec la charge de mélanger les cartes et de les placer pour la prochaine manche. Ce fut sur le chemin vers le bureau que Ginny croisa son épouse. Celle-ci berçait dans ses bras Perdica lui demandant pourquoi qu'elle pleurait et la rassurant que maintenant elle était là. Toute exaspération disparue dans l'athlète qui rejoingnit ses enfants le cœur serein.

Hermione descendit au moment où ils commençaient leur première partie de _pige dans l'lac_. Ginny la vit avant les autres et lui lança un regard lui disant qu'elle avait pris _beaucoup_ de temps. Hermione lui envoya un sourire crispé lui demandant tout aussi silencieusement désolé. Puis Rose l'entendit, elle se retourna et lui hurla excitée :

« Vite maman ! On va commencer.

\- J'arrive. J'arrive, répondit calmement Hermione en attrapant un coussin au passage pour se faire un siège plus moelleux que le sol.

\- C'est _pige dans l'lac_. Tu dois piger 5 cartes d'abord et après, ça sera mon tour et après, le tour de môman et d'Hugo et après, le tien. »

Hermione hocha la tête, tout sourire en écoutant les instructions de sa fille. Elle trouvait cela particulièrement ironique de se faire expliquer le jeu alors qu'initialement, c'était elle qui leur avait présenté le jeu. À l'occasion, les parents durent demander aux enfants de diminuer la voix pour ne pas réveiller les jumelles et Émilie. Ginny se calma et profita du moment en famille. Mione s'était occupée de leurs petites, ce qui leur donnerait environ 30 minutes, peut-être une heure, avant qu'elles se réveillent pour manger.

À 21 h, Hugo s'était endormi contre môman, serrant entre ses bras Berny. Môman partie le coucher. Rose était contente, elle avait le droit encore à 30 minutes avant d'aller dormir à son tour. Elle voulait vraiment attendre jusqu'à minuit pour voir le Père Noël, mais maman et môman ne voulaient pas. « C'était beaucoup trop tard pour elle, disaient-elles. Peut-être un autre Noël. Quand tu seras plus vieille. » Elle soupira et bouda un moment, mais aucune ne changea d'idées. Alors, Rose n'avait pas le choix. Elle fera assembla de dormir et attendra dans son lit que la petite aiguille sera en haut… ou jusqu'à maman et môman seront endormies et alors, elle attendra dans le salon.

Pendant que môman s'occupait d'Hugo, maman se retourna vers Rose.

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre très particulière, chuchota maman. Elle vient du Père Noël.

\- Du Père Noël ?!

\- Oui, du Père Noël. Et elle disait que —

\- C'est pas possible, s'écria Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Il vient quand — Il vient quand la petite aiguille est tout en haut.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, répéta Hermione calmement. Il m'a écrit une lettre. »

Rose était maintenant incertaine. Était-ce vrai ? Le Père Noël avait écrit à sa maman ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Normalement, on écrivait au Père Noël… Ce n'était pas le Père Noël qui nous écrivait… Hermione, voyant encore le doute chez sa fille, sortit de sa poche arrière un parchemin avec des choses écrites dessus qu'elle tendit à sa fille. Rose l'ouvrit lentement. Elle ne pouvait pas encore lire, mais elle voyait les mots et en reconnaissait certains... Puis, la lettre était belle. Il y avait un petit lutin et quelques flocons de neige dessus. Puis, elle sentait bon ! Ça sentait le pain d'épice et la cannelle. Hum ! Elle avait hâte de manger un autre bonhomme en pain d'épice accroché au sapin. Ils étaient tellement bons ! Elle voudrait bien en manger un maintenant... Rose vit aussi, tout en bas de la lettre, que « Père Noël » était écrit ainsi que « Rose » en haut. C'était deux des quelques mots qu'elle savait reconnaître. Cette lettre ne pouvait juste provenir de lui. Alors, c'était vraiment vrai ! Le Père Noël avait vraiment écrit à sa maman.

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demanda Rose en s'asseyant au creux de cuisse de sa maman.

\- Alors ça dit, continua maman. _Chère Hermione. J'ai lu bien reçu la lettre de Rose. —_

\- Rose, c'est moi, s'écria l'enfant émerveillée que le Père Noël parle d'elle.

\- Oui, c'est toi, répondit la fonctionnaire. Ça continue : _Dans sa liste, Rose mentionne qu'elle voudrait que vous et elle fassiez plus souvent des casse-têtes. Seulement vous deux._ Est-ce vrai que tu as demandé ça au Père Noël ? »

Rose hocha la tête. Oui. Elle voulait passer plus temps avec maman. Mais seulement avec maman. Môman était souvent là et quand maman était là, elle était souvent dans son bureau. Alors elle voulait du temps sans môman et sans Hugo et sans Émilie et sans Perdica et sans Viviane. Rose aimait s'enfermer avec maman dans son bureau. Sans être dérangé. Avoir maman juste à elle.

« Alors que dis-tu que ce jeudi, juste avant d'aller chez Mammy Molly, on s'arrête pour choisir un puzzle ? Mais on le fera quand on sera de retour à la maison et que tes sœurs soient couchées. Ça sera seulement nous deux. »

Rose hocha la tête enthousiaste à l'idée. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait demandé au Père Noël ! Maintenant, elle avait encore plus hâte d'aller chez mammy Molly ! Elle avait particulièrement hâte de voir Oncle George et de jouer avec Victoire et Fred.

« Est-ce tout ? demanda Rose en regardant à nouveau la lettre.

\- Non. Ensuite, il dit : _Comme prévu, les cadeaux arriveront à minuit pile par la cheminée. Joyeux Noël et je vous souhaite, à vous et à toute votre famille, pleins de bonheur._ _Amitié, Père Noël._ »

Rose garda le silence en fixant le parchemin. Elle était maintenant résolue de rester éveillée jusqu'à l'arrivée du Père Noël.

21 h 30 arriva trop vite au goût de Rose et déjà, elle devait aller dans son lit. Môman avait raison ; le temps passait beaucoup plus rapidement que lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas l'horloge. Rose ne résista pas. Elle mit rapidement son pyjama et se coucha. Maman et môman lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et lui dirent : « Je t'aime. », qu'elle retourna sincèrement.

Elle entendit ses parents se promener dans la maison pendant looooongtemps, puis elles les entendirent rire avant de se dire entre elles de faire moins de bruit parce que les enfants dormaient. Rose sourit dans le noir. Elles pensaient qu'elle dormait. Maintenant, Rose devait juste patienter que maman et môman aillent dormir à leur tour. Puis, elle entendit les escaliers grincer, et Rose se dit de faire attention à ceux-ci lorsqu'elle devra les descendre.

Finalement, elle entendit sa maman dire : « Ferme la porte, ma lionne, je dois te par—. » Après plus un son. Rose se montra patiente. Et attendit un loooooong moment avant de sortir du lit. Et le plus silencieusement possible, elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et s'installa sur le divan. La petite aiguille était au milieu entre le 1-0 et le 1-1… Rose soupira. Elle savait à quel point sera long à partir de maintenant.

Rose essaya de rester éveillée, mais finit par s'endormir lorsque la petite aiguille avait enfin atteint le 1-1. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où elle se réveilla par de légers _Pouff_ s. Rose n'avait même pas besoin de regarder l'horloge pour savoir que l'aiguille était tout en haut. Le Père Noël était là ! Le Père Noël était là ! Et il était en train de donner les cadeaux ! et les cadeaux tombaient les uns après les autres. Un coussin d'air amortissait leur chute avant, d'eux-mêmes, se positionner sous le sapin. Rose les suivait du regard et fouillait légèrement, pour essayer de voir son nom sur l'un d'eux. Elle en trouva quelques-uns. Elle sourit de toutes les dents. Est-ce qu'elle allait en ouvrir un ? Juste un ? C'était Noël… Elle avait le droit. Et doucement, la fillette se mit à gratter le papier collant du plus gros. Il semblait vraiment chouette.

Puis il y eu un _Paff._ Plus sonore que tous ceux d'avant. Rose se retourna rapidement. Peur que ses parents l'aient surprise debout. Mais c'était pire ! Elle vit la botte du Père Noël ! Oh Non ! Sa botte ! Rapidement, elle la prit des cendres et l'essuya. Oh là là… Quoi faire ? Quoi faire ? Elle devait aller la lui donner ! Afin qu'il puisse continuer sa tournée et que les autres enfants aient aussi leurs cadeaux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il attrape froid.

Rapidement, Rose partie chercher son sac à dos qu'elle vida sur le divan et en se battant avec, elle réussit à insérer la grosse bottine noire. Ensuite, rapidement, elle enfila ses vêtements d'hiver et passa les bras dans les ganses de son sac à dos. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte arrière, elle pensa aux rennes du Père Noël. Ils devaient avoir faim. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit le paquet de carottes et l'ajouta à son sac à dos.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Rose fut à l'extérieur qu'elle se rendit compte d'un problème majeur… Comment aller sur le toit ? Ce fut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le cabanon à balai qu'elle trouva la solution. En volant ! Le balai de môman ! Rose courra jusqu'à la petite cabane en bois, devant faire de grandes enjambées pour avancer dans la neige. C'était vraiment difficile, mais elle y arriva. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva face à plusieurs balais… Lequel ? Mais lequel choisir ? Pas celui que môman prennait d'habitude… Elle pourrait bien s'en rendre compte quelqu'un autre autre qu'elle l'aille utilisé… et Rose ne voulait pas être punie pour avoir sauvé Noël ! Alors Rose prit celui au plus au fond… C'était aussi celui-ci que môman prenait quand elles faisaient une balade ensemble. Sans attendre, elle l'enfourcha et réussit à décoller. Elle avait vu môman le faire tellement de fois ! Sauf que le contrôler dans les airs... ce n'était vraiment pas évident. Loin d'être aussi facile que môman laissait présager. Donc c'était avec tant de bien que de mal que Rose réussit à atteindre le toit.

Rose laissa le balai où elle atterrit et enleva son sac à dos. Le Père Noël était juste devant elle. Un instant, il regardait dans la cheminée, l'instant d'après, il regardait autour de lui en se parlant à lui même. Tout à coup, l'idée de parler au Père Noël était intimidante, pourtant, elle devait trouver le courage pour lui remettre sa botte.

« Père Noël, interpella Rose timidement. »

Le bonhomme à l'habit rouge arrêta de chercher pour observer la fillette qui avançait lentement serrant son sac à dos entre ses bras.

« Votre… Votre botte. Elle a tombée avec les cadeaux, expliqua Rose en ouvrant son sac à dos. » Du moins, elle essayait, car avec des mitaines ; ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Elle dut en enlever une qui pendouillait dorénavant au bout de son fil pour attraper le zip.

Une fois que la fermeture éclair ouverte au complet, Rose prit la bottine noire et essaya de la retirer de son sac, mais la botte du Père Noël était tellement grosse et lourde qu'elle se prenait partout. Tellement, qu'en se débattant avec, les carottes sortirent et tombèrent dans la neige. La fillette se débattit avec un moment avant de la libérer. Elle regarda timidement le vieillard pour s'excuser d'avoir pris autant de temps. Elle ne voudrait surtout pas le retarder dans sa tournée. Elle savait qu'il avait de nombreux autres enfants à visiter ce soir.

« Merci Rose, dit-il lorsque l'enfant lui remit la botte.

\- Tu — Tu sais mon nom, s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

\- Évidemment, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Et celui de chacun de tes frères et sœurs ! »

Elle savait qu'il devait en connaître quelques-uns. Notamment, ceux des enfants qui n'ont pas été sages durant l'année parce qu'ils se retrouvaient sur la liste noire et à ceux-ci, il ne devait pas leur remettre de cadeaux. Elle pensait que pour tous les autres enfants, qu'il devait avoir une autre liste et que ses lutins l'aidaient à se souvenir qui était qui… Comme faisait Sébastien pour sa maman. Mais le Père Noël connaissait son nom ! Son nom à elle !

« Je suis sur la liste, demanda Rosie maintenant inquiète.

\- La liste ?

\- Ouiiii ! Tu sais ! La liste avec — avec tous les noms des enfants pas sages.

\- Oooh, cette liste ! Comment tu connais l'existence de cette liste, demanda le Père Noël en arquant un sourcil. »

Cette question surprise à son tour Rosie, sentant ses joues devint rouge. C'était sa mère qui lui en avait parlé, mais Rose ne voulait pas que sa môman aille des ennuis avec le Père Noël. Elle garda le silence tout en regardant ses bottines jusqu'au moment où le Père Noël se mit à rire.

« N'as-tu pas eu tes cadeaux, comme tes frères et sœurs ? »

À cette question, elle hocha la tête énergiquement. Oui ! Bien sûr ! Elle avait reconnu son nom sur certains cadeaux. Et ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges en se rappelant qu'elle essayait d'en déballer un avant que la botte tombe.

« Donc, ça signifie que tu n'es pas sur la liste noire, annonça joyeusement le Père Noël. »

Aussitôt Rosie sourit à son tour, rassurée. Le Père Noël termina d'attacher sa botte et lui sourit.

« Tu veux me dire autre chose, Rose, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua la trépidation chez l'enfant »

Rose le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Où sont vos rennes, demanda-t-elle en regardant à nouveau autour d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai des rennes ? demanda le Père Noël avec la bonne humeur.

\- Grand-papa m'a dit que — il m'a dit que tu en avais et ! Et qu'ils tiraient ton traîneau. » Puis Rose regarda de nouveau autour d'elle — comme pour s'assurer une dixième fois qu'ils n'étaient pas là — avant de plonger son regard dans celui du Père Noël. « Mais je ne vois pas tes rennes et ton traîneau.

\- Tu as un bon sens de l'observation, Rose, complimenta l'homme à la barbe blanche. »

Puis le Père Noël lui fit signe de s'approcher et doucement la gamine lui obéit.

« Je peux te raconter un secret, demanda le père Noël. » Aussitôt Rose hocha la tête et fit signe de zipper ses lèvres et de jeter la clé. Alors l'homme lui sourit et lui chuchota : « Ton grand-papa se trompe. Je n'ai ni rennes ni traîneau.

\- Comment tu fais pour aller chez tous les enfants en _une_ nuit ? demanda-t-elle, très surprise de cette révélation. Tu es beaucoup trop gros pour aller vite-vite-vite en marchant.

\- C'est parce que j'ai une monture très, très spéciale, répondit celui-ci, aucunement affecté par la brutale honnêteté des jeunes enfants. Souhaites-tu que je vous présente ? »

Et à ces mots, le visage de Rose s'illumina et ça valait dix millions de oui. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le Père Noël pour se redresser et d'offrir sa main à l'enfant qui la pris sans hésitation. Puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cheminée et le vieillard lui annonça joyeusement qu'ils étaient arrivés… mais il n'y avait pas plus d'animaux maintenant que les quelques mètres plus tôt.

« Je vois rien, dit Rosie perdue.

\- Il est juste devant toi, pourtant, annonça le Père Noël. »

Alors Rose regarda devant elle, essayant de voir ce que ce le Père Noël voyait. Plissant les yeux pour l'apercevoir. Elle voulait vraiment les voir, les flatter et lui offrir les carottes qu'elle avait prises pour les rennes… mais rien n'y faisait, Rose ne voyait rien. Peut-être... était-ce que comme ces livres d'œil magique, se demanda-t-elle ? Où il y avait des images qui apparaissaient lorsqu'on les regardait d'une manière spécifique… Puis tout à coup, Rose vit quelques choses ! Des traces à dans la neige !

« Là ! Des pas ! Il est vraiment devant moi, demanda Rose remplie d'émerveillement.

\- Oui. Il est vraiment devant toi. Veux-tu le caresser ?

\- Je peux ?! demanda Rose excitée à cette idée.

\- Oui, tu peux, mais tu dois être calme. » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt que Rose essaya de contrôler ce bouillonnement d'énergie en elle et enleva sa deuxième mitaine. Elle voulait le toucher à deux mains !

« Lentement, lève la main devant toi. »

La fillette lui obéit sans attendre, pendant ce temps, le Père Noël se mit à parler à sa monture, l'appelant Gariad. Puis l'enfant le sentit ! C'était squelettique, mais doux et chaud. Sa peau était un peu glissante, mais le tout était agréable au toucher. C'était spécial. Rose ne savait pas où regarder, pourtant, il était devant elle. Elle sentait son souffle puissant et chaud dans ses mains et sur ses joues, elle voyait les traces qu'ils laissaient dans la neige. Il était _devant_ elle.

« Pourquoi il est invisible, demanda-t-elle. » Parce qu'elle voudrait vraiment le voir. Il devait être magnifique. Il était tellement doux et gentil ! Le Père Noël regarda l'enfant du haut de son gros ventre, tout en continuant flatter les flancs de Gariad. L'animal était vraiment grand. Sûrement plus grand que ses parents.

« Parce que je dois être discret, répondit-il simplement. Normalement, on ne devrait pas me voir lorsque je fais mes livraisons. C'est une des raisons de pourquoi je n'ai pas de renne. » Puis il hocha la tête, content de son explication. « De plus, ajouta-t-il. Entre toi et moi, un renne volant… Ça serait étrange… et pas très discret. » Sur ce, il se mit à rire. Rose hocha de la tête aussi en souriant ; elle comprenait pourquoi. Évidemment, maintenant que le Père Noël, lui avait expliqué pourquoi, cela avait du sens. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et elle le voyait uniquement parce qu'il avait perdu sa botte dans sa cheminée. Quelle chance pour elle ! pensa-t-elle.

« Est-ce que Gariad aime les carottes ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Non, il ne mange pas de carottes, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. » Les épaules de Rose s'affaissèrent. La gamine se concentra à flatter le doux pelage de Gariad. Le Père Noël, remarquant le changement d'humeur chez la gamine, posa une main sur son épaule et serra doucement avant d'ajouter : « Mais c'est très gentils d'avoir pensé aux rennes. »

Rose lui sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle pourra donner les carottes demain. Lorsqu'elle ira visiter une ferme avec môman et maman et Hugo et ses sœurs. Puis en pensant à eux, une autre question arriva en tête. Et une grosse question très importante.

« Où est ton traîneau ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Où sont les autres cadeaux ? »

Le Père Noël avait beaucoup de grosses poches, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas traîner _tous_ les cadeaux de _tous_ les enfants du monde dans celles-ci ! De plus, puisqu'il n'avait pas de traîneau, comment faisait-il pour les transporter ?

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ce secret, avoua le Père Noël. »

Si c'était possible, les sourcils de Rose descendit encore plus sur son front, maintenant non plus de concentration, mais fâchée de ne pas être mise dans le secret. Tandis que juste l'instant d'avant, il se confiait à propos de Gariad. Pourquoi le Père Nöel ne lui faisait plus confiance ? Elle garda le silence et se contenta de flatter son ami invisible, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Le Père Noël allait sûrement lui dire : « Quand tu seras plus grande. », mais elle avait déjà tous les doigts d'une main et cinq était beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que ses sœurs qui en avait aucun.

« Très bien, je crois que je peux te faire confiance, annonça le Père Noël comme s'il venait de sortir d'une longue réflexion, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Mais c'est un super gros secret. »

Encore une fois, Rose fit le signe de se zipper les lèvres et de jeter la clé. Ce fut après qu'elle aille fait ce serment muet, que le Père Noël commença à fouiller ses poches. Il sembla trouver plusieurs choses qui n'étaient pas ce qu'il désirait, avant de sortir une petite bourse en cuir usé. A peine suffisante grande pour que le bonhomme rouge y entre sa main.

« Voici, comment je traîne tous les cadeaux, dit-il en lui présenta le sac. » Rose essaya de le toucher, mais aussitôt qu'elle essaya de le prendre entre ses mains pour comprendre cette magie, que le Père Nöel mit la bourse hors de son atteinte.

« C'est impossible, annonça Rose en croisant les bras. » Maintenant fâchée que le Père Nöel lui mente. « Il est trop petit. »

Cette déclaration déclencha un nouveau rire sincère chez le vieil homme barbu.

« Tu as déjà vu la sacoche d'Hermione ?

\- De maman ? demanda Rose déconcertée par la question. Oui… »

Évidemment ! C'était le sac à _sa_ maman ! Maman le traînait partout avec elle, même quand c'était juste pour aller chercher du _pain_.

« Tu es d'accord avec moi qu'il est contient beaucoup malgré sa petite taille, continua le Père Noël »

Rose hocha lentement la tête. Le sac à sa maman contenait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses… et elle aimait pas quand Rose jouait avec parce qu'elle y mettait le désordre. Mais c'était pas qu'elle _voulait_ mettre le désordre, elle voulait juste son livre ou sinon c'était déjà le désordre. Et ! Et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Sans vouloir, elle frappait une pile de choses et ceux-ci tombaient. C'était des accidents! Et cela arrivait _tout le temps_ à maman. Même môman faisait le désordre lorsqu'elle fouillait dedans.

« C'est pareil. À vrai dire... » Le vieillard barbu s'accroupit pour se mettre à la même hauteur de l'enfant de 5 ans. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Ce que Rose fit. « Ta mère m'a aidé à le fabriquer. Hermione m'a beaucoup aidé ces derniers jours, mais c'est super secret tout cela. »

À cette révélation, Rose hocha la tête énergiquement. Elle comprenait maintenant l'hésitation du Père Noël. Sa maman était une agente secrète du Père Noël ! Et ça expliquait pourquoi sa maman n'était très présente ces derniers jours avant Noël. Elle aidait le Père Noël ! Rose sourit à l'homme qui lui retourna le sourire.

« Maintenant, Rose, je dois y aller. Encore plusieurs enfants attendent leurs cadeaux, annonça le bonhomme. » À ces mots, Rose lui sauta dans les bras et le serra fort. Aussi fort que ces bras lui permettaient. Elle sentit aussi que le Père Noël la serait à son tour.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. » Puis elle le libéra et se recula. Celui-ci monta sur son cheval squelettique, mais à ses yeux, il chevauchait le vide. Enfin, le Père Noël se mit à voler encore plus haut, même plus haut que sa môman, et partie au loin. L'année prochaine, elle va demander au Père Noël un cheval invisible volant. Ça semblait beaucoup mieux que les balais de môman et en plus, il était chaud, doux et gentil et elle en prendra un qui aimera les carottes.

Rose ramassa son sac à dos qu'elle avait délaissé lorsqu'elle avait flatté Gariad, puis ramassa le balai à sa môman, l'enfourcha et descendit du toit. Elle rangea le balai comme elle l'avait trouvé, il ne faudrait pas que môman apprenne qu'elle aille prit un des balais. Puis sans un bruit, elle entra dans la maison, enleva son manteau, foulard, bonnet et ses bottes et monta les escaliers. Rose tendit les oreilles et aucun son ne sortait de la chambre de ses parents. Elles devaient dormir. Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune fille rejoignit sa chambre et le plus silencieusement, y entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Le lendemain matin, Rosie se leva d'extrême bonne humeur. La nuit passée, elle avait découvert un secret que tous ses frangins ignoraient. Elle avait vécu quelque chose d'exceptionnel et se promit de s'en souvenir toujours. Même lorsqu'elle sera aussi vieille que ses parents ou que ses grands-parents.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine où toute la famille était réunie, sauf Perdica et Viviane qui dormaient encore dans leur berceau. Maman s'affairait dans la cuisine, à terminer le déjeuner, et môman faisait le truc du balai volant et beaucoup d'autres grimaces pour nourrir Émilie. Hugo était installé dans sa chaise haute à mâchouiller une toast au chocolat avec des quartiers d'orange. Elle prit sa place habituelle.

« Bon matin, ma chérie, dit Ginny lorsqu'elle la remarqua. Bien dormie ? »

Rosie hocha énergiquement la tête avec le gros sourire. Puis se mit à regarder ce qu'il y avait sur la table : des œufs ; des toasts ; des crêpes. Puis, il y avait plusieurs garnitures ce matin. Elles étaient toutes sorties ! Beurre, chocolat, confiture aux fraises et framboises, beurre d'arachide, confiture aux fruits des champs. et il y avait aussi plusieurs fruits : pomme, banane, fraise, framboise, orange, kiwi. Ça sera un régal ! Rose avait toujours aimé les déjeuners de Noël, mais il semblait que celui-ci serait meilleur que tous ceux qu'elle eut mangés jusqu'à présent.

« Bon matin, Rosie, dit Hermione à son tour. Attention, j'arrive avec le bacon. »

À ces mots, Hugo étira le bras pour en avoir et cria : « Veux ! » Puis maman déposa les bacons dans une assiette au centre de la table avant de remplir le verre de Rosie de jus de citrouille.

« Le mot magique, Hugo.

\- Merci. »

Môman et maman s'esclaffèrent. Rapidement môman se reprit et dit :

« L'autre mot magique, mon moineau.

\- S'il te plait ? »

À ces mots, Hermione déposa deux tranches de bacons dans l'assiette de son fils, tandis que Rosie remplissait sa propre assiette de ce qui lui tentait.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut, Vix, demanda maman.

\- J'apprécierais une seconde tasse. Je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin après hier soir, dit môman avec un sourire en coin. »

Et aussitôt, maman donna un coup de baguette et la théière arriva pour remplir la tasse de Ginny. Rose remarqua aussi que maman avait ce sourire que seulement môman pouvait créer. Rose aimait bien ce sourire. Ça voulait dire que maman était heureuse et elle avait ce sourire seulement si môman était heureuse aussi. Rose aimait cela. Sa famille était heureuse.

Ensuite, maman prit place au bout de la table, entre elle et Hugo, et se mit à se servir et à remplir à nouveau l'assiette à môman.

« Maman, je pourrais avoir une banane ? S'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr, Rosie, dit-elle en attrapant une banane avec une main et prenant un couteau de l'autre. Veux-tu que je te la coupe en tranche ou tu veuilles que je l'ouvre seulement ?

\- En tranche. »

Après Hermione déposa les tranches de bananes dans l'assiette de sa fille. Cette dernière lui attrapa la manche et tira dessus l'empêchant de prendre un œuf. La fonctionnaire la regarda, interloquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rosie, demanda-t-elle. »

L'enfant regarda d'abord sa môman et son frère avant de se retourner vers maman et lui faire signe de se rapprocher. Ce que la Gryffondor fit, encore plus déconcertée. Elle sentit les mains entourer son oreille et Rose lui chuchoter :

« Je connais ton secret, maman. »

Sur ce, Rose se recula, se mit à placer méticuleusement ses tranches de banane sur sa crêpe, comme si elle n'avait rien dit. À cet instant, Hermione remarqua deux choses : le regard de sa femme qui lui demandait silencieusement de quel secret Rose parlait et le regard pétillant de sa fille d'être dans le secret.

Elle devra demander à Harry de ce qu'ils ont parlé hier soir.


End file.
